


Normal

by darkangel_silvermoon



Series: Slippery Slope [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bi Derek Morgan, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel_silvermoon/pseuds/darkangel_silvermoon
Summary: Someone has an inkling, someone's clueless, and someones between a rock and seriously HARD place.Smutty fun.(Now comes with a sequel (Tongue)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going back over this fic I wrote in 2010. It’s as cringey as I remember- but it’s fun. Hope you enjoy :D

  
**_  
_ ** **_It's normal to call your work mate of questionably fluid sexuality, "Pretty Boy." It really is._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_So what if you're decidedly straight?_

**_At least telling yourself now a days._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It's normal to want to press your coworker, your friend against the nearest horizontal or vertical (if it really comes to that) surface and kiss him senseless, pounding into relentlessly until he can't form a coherent thought…and then slow it down, make love to him over and over again, just because._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It's normal to have said thoughts as you catch his gaze over a bloody case file, on the Jet as he stares off into space, when he's rambling about things you'd just rather not know about, when you're alone at night…_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It's normal to take "dates" home, with one thought in mind, but you both end up turning away in disappointment cuz you're just not that into it…they don't taste right, (fruity, sweet, coffee…Reid.)_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_They don't smell right, (Twizzlers, caramel and cinnamon.)_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Don't feel right… (angular, soft, defined muscles.)_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_They are not what you want, and you're a man who knows what he wants: Silky smooth hair, thousand watt smile; rambling, kissable lips; a brain outta this world; coffee stained tongue that knows absolutely everything, that knows absolutely nothing._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It's normal to feel pangs of jealousy when women get to flirt with him. Who get to kiss him furiously, passionately, as you stand on the sidelines…Nothing more than a spectator in the freak show called life, called love?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Never to bat lashes as you help him with 'The Ladies.'_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It's normal to have dreams that leave your skin searing…his tongue…his hands …your bodies…coming so hard, you're hoarse; feeling the ache echoing long throughout the day._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It's getting worse; it's starting to happen at work._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You want to be tangled with him, lost in the feeling of everything…contemplating nothing more than the future you could have._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_That's normal right_ ** _? _ __   
  
"Der-bear…" Garcia snaps her rainbow manicured fingers in front of Morgan's face, trying to snap him out of his deep revelries.   
  
His brow quirks after a delayed start. 

  
"Huh?" Morgan focuses briefly before sliding back off into thought.   
  
Garcia smiles ruefully before tapping the top of Morgan's head.   
  
"Who could be captivating your thoughts so much that I, the most captivating woman in the known universe, cyber or not, cannot hold onto your attention for more than three seconds?" Garcia teases playfully as Morgan tries to root himself in the land of the living.   
  
"Sorry Pretty Girl, I just"—   
  
"You just called me what?" Garcia's interests are now officially peaked.

 

Morgan runs over his words to see what he’s exposed, and sighs…he knows he won't be able to shake her now.   
  
She cocks her head.   
  
"That is so weird…isn't that the pet name that you reserved for our resident genius?" Her voice is lilting with glee.   
  
"I don't know… I call you everything, Goddess. No one name describes you, Baby Girl." Morgan says pathetically, squirming as Garcia lasers in on him.   
  
"NO…I think that would have qualified as a Freudian slip? Yes… I think so." Garcia smirks at her win, Morgan sighs.   
  
"Garcia…" Morgan starts, grimacing. Denying it would only make this worse. Make what worse? He’s not guilty of anything.   
  
How is it that Garcia can make you feel guilty even if you haven't done anything to feel guilty about…yet?   
  
"Garcia. Will you"—   
  
"Why is Reid on your mind, my chocolate stud, tacked to the wall right now by his own thoughtlessness…or is it thoughtfulness of Reid? Yay! This makes me incredibly happy right now." She coos as Morgan rolls his eyes.   
  
"I'm no profiler, but Morgan really?" Garcia pokes him in the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me you like Reid?”  Morgan cuts her off before she can say more.   
  
"We are not having this conversation right now!" Morgan says in a hushed whisper.   
  
The B.A.U. is relatively slow today. What, no one feels like being deranged psychopaths today? No sexual deviants needed to be rounded up? 

Today is a desk day.   
  
"Hey guys what's up?" Reid walks up to give a long fingered hello, greeting given around a lollipop.   
  
Morgan thunks his head against the desk and groans.   
  
Garcia laughs so loud, half the office turns to attention.   
  
Reid looks genuinely perplexed as he continues to lick... (It's cherry,) painting his tongue and lips red.   
  
He twirls the lollipop in his mouth, blinking in delight.   
  
Morgan looks up, and hisses in an almost physical pain.   
  
"Can you please put that away?" Morgan says through clenched teeth. Morgan's flushing, and Garcia can feel the heat radiating off his body.   
  
"Why?" Reid sounds a bit hurt as he pulls the lollipop from between his lips. Morgan lets out a low groan and jerks from his seat, bolting towards the bathroom.   
  
Reid stares from the direction of the bathroom to Garcia.   
  
"Is he…okay?" Reid asks, a frown of concern settling on his face.   
  
Garcia bursts out laughing, until she can barely catch her breath.   
  
"H-he's fine, just about t-to throw some yogurt." She giggles.   
  
Reid cocks his head in utter confusion.   
  
"Is he sick? Maybe I should che-" Reid starts toward the bathroom, but Garcia stops him.   
  
"Morgan's fine Hon. He just had to take care of some urgent business. Leave him, he'll be okay." She sighs, chuckling as she gets up, walking to her office.   
  
"If he can look you in the eye, tell him to come to my lair, so I can talk to him?" She asks Reid. He nods affirmation and sticks the sucker back into his mouth, twirling the stick.   
  
She snorts and closes her office door.   
  
Got to love the boys.   
  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urban Dictionary can be a useful tool...right?

Reid taps his finger against the lip of his coffee mug, eyes cast down at the files on his desk.   
  
Morgan hasn't even tried to slip him any files He works steadily at his desk, not even bothering to look up from his papers. Not bothering to look at Reid.   
  
Reid scribbles a note in a piece of paper, crumples it, and launches it at Morgan.   
  
It bounces off Morgan's head and skitters to a stop on the desk.   
  
Morgan looks up at Reid, then back down at the ball.   
  
He opens the note, reads it…   
  
**_Are you okay?_ **   
  


Morgan crumples the note and goes back to his files.   
  
Reid frowns deeply before scribbling another note, crumpling it, and launching it.   
  
This one lands in Morgan's lap, who hesitantly picks it up, unfurls it and reads.   
  
**_Garcia wants to see you in her "lair”_ ** ****_  
  
_

Morgan sighs, shuffling from his seat to take thousand pound steps up to Garcia's office.   
  
Reid pulls up the search engine on his computer and goes to Urban Dictionary. 

 

He's pretty sure 'throwing yogurt' was a euphemism for becoming sick…right?   
  
**_ Throwing yogurt: ejaculating, especially from masturbation. (From the resemblance of semen to yogurt and the up and down motion of the hand causing it to seem as if the yogurt has been thrown instead of ejaculated _ ) **   
  
Reid blushes Devil's red.   
  
Morgan…   
  
Reid stutters a breath or two as his core heats up.   
  
"Hey, Reid, you okay?" Prentiss asks. Reid had forgotten she was even in the room.   
  
"Y-yes. I'm fine." Reid answers shakily.   
  
Morgan almost reached …orgasm while watching me…he did…after…   
  
Reid's mind kind of short circuits as he stares at the vacant desk of one very...bothered Derek Morgan.   
  
The one that never loses his cool.   
  
The one that could teach Reid a thing or two about the "joyous ways" of being a Ladies Man.   
  
A man's man.   
  
The one that sees him as a brother and nothing more.   
  
The one that has had more sexual experiences than Reid ever wants to imagine.   
  
The one who would never go for a skinny, pale, obnoxious…decidedly MALE, genius.   
  
No, never.   
  
Reid knows he's not normal.   
  
Never had a hope to be.   
  
And everyone accepts this.   
  
Even Derek Morgan.   
  
Reid knows he'll never be a "Lady's Man."   
  
Nothing of the sort…he's always known this fact, and has come to accept that from himself, even though the kids in High school picked with him relentlessly. Even though he's not comfortable sharing it with the world, with his team mates, whom he knows would just as easily accept him. That fact does not make it any easier for Reid.

 

Reid knows he's not normal…   
  
Normalcy is overrated.   
  
So why, taking in all the statements he can say to himself to make himself feel reassured, does he feel skivvy to admit that he likes Derek Morgan?   
  
Derek Morgan, the decidedly STRAIGHT, brotherly team mate/coworker/friend/confidant.   
  
He can accept that he is not normal, but can't take the fact that he feels a twinge of something, like a bubble floating to his chest, waiting to explode as he makes eye contact with Morgan.   
  
The bubble of feeling tickles his gut when Morgan throws an arm haphazardly around Reid's skinny frame as they share tiny beds in those motels that are so over packed and so under-bedded…on those cases where they're so strained they're tired and let their guards down and just can't care anymore.   
  
When he's too emotionally drained to be on his own and takes the spare key to Morgan's house, slipping next to him in the most comforting of ways, how is it that he can fall asleep so instantaneously, knowing that he's safe as Morgan shifts into him, making him feel like it's okay to be abnormal. It's okay to be afraid. It's okay to depend on others for the comfort, the help you know you could never give yourself.   
  
Yes, normalcy is overrated; Reid thinks as he stares up at Garcia's office, her curtains drawn…they're never drawn.   
  
Reid's heart kicks in his chest as he stares.   
  
Morgan…please don't freak out. You didn't do anything wrong…   
  
Reid knows this is a fluke. Morgan would never go for Reid…Morgan just had an off chance reaction to Reid and his lovely cherry lolli.   
  
Yes, that's all it is.   
  
But Reid needs to know. Does Morgan…   
  
Is Morgan attracted to him?   
  
A small, wary smile plays on his lips.   
  
The only way to prove a theory is to test it out…   
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can’t die from embarrassment...right?

Morgan's mortified.

There he said it…Reid+lollipop reduces 1 Derek Morgan to come so hard in the bathroom stall at the B.A.U.

He barely makes it to the stall, leaning heavily against the closed door, as he unzips and shutters, a couple of tugs and his orgasm’s rolling through him like a freight train on a rampage.

It comes, washing over him with pleasure; he wants to squirm away from it. It's too big. Too much. Too fast.

THIS IS NOT NORMAL.

Short of breath, he thrusts into his fist. He bites at his free hand, trying to muffle the noises he’s making. The filthy sounds echo off the empty stalls, only the glaring bulbs accusatory witnesses to his shame. His lack of control as the strong smell of spunk fills his nose as he jerks again, again, again… as he splatters into the toilet bowl.

It aches…

He sobs out in the most broken voice as white noise envelopes him, swallowing him whole.

After a while he straightens, coming out of his stupor with shaky legs and ringing ears.

His muscles ache as he tucks himself back in.

Thank god none of it got on his clothes; he thinks as he opens the stalls door and washes his hands. He straightened himself and slowly makes his way back to the Bull Pen to work.

Reid looks up from his paperwork and makes eye contact with Morgan.

 

Morgan face feels as if it’s on fire; guilt written on his face as he breaks away quickly, easing into his seat. 

God he knows…

Morgan wants to run, but he has to keep his cool.

Morgan tried to focus on his files, but his mind is still foggy… he may have lost a couple of brain cells back there.

His body thrums with need. He needs more than images. He need Reid moving under him. Reid moving in him. Him moving in Reid, and every combination in between.

Morgan shivers again, pushing his desire to the back of his mind. He does not need another repeat performance.

After a while of writing, a paper ball flies hitting Morgan in the head.

Morgan quickly looks up and sees Reid staring up at him. Morgan looks past Reid's right ear.

Can't focus on Pretty Boy…

He looks down at the note and opens it…

Are you okay?

Morgan's not okay, but he can't tell Reid that… maybe he doesn't know. 

Maybe the kid is clueless, not in a bad way, but an innocent manner.

Morgan wonders if Reid knew the whole truth, would he run away like Morgan wants to? This is all too much, so he goes back to his files.

Another ball lands in his lap, and he hesitantly picks it up and reads it.

Garcia wants to see you in her 'lair.'

Morgan groans internally.

He can't hide from Baby Girl, and the longer he puts it off the more embarrassed he's going to get.

Better sooner than later.

And maybe she can help him clear his head.

His heart flutters as he makes it a point not to look at Reid as he slowly gets out of his chair and shuffles his way to Garcia's office.

When will this ache go away?

Prentiss looks up and smirks at Morgan's stance.

She quirks a brow and mouths, "we heard you…wow!"

Morgan feels queasy as his heart kicks.

Just make it into Garcia's office. She'll know what to do.

One foot in front of the other…he makes it to Garcia's door, and knocks.

She flings the door open, scoops him inside…

"Awe sweetie, you've got it bad."She coos, closing the door firmly behind them.

She snaps the blinds shut, smirking as she sees Morgan wincing in embarrassment as he takes a seat.

She sits opposite of him.

 

"Come on babe; tell Garci what's bothering you."

Morgan sighs, almost reassured.

Maybe this will all work out for the best.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garcia’s the loudest shipper on deck.

Garcia holds back her glee as she watches Morgan blush and squirm in embarrassment.  

"You know, not to make it any worse or nothing…but, you're pretty vocal when you're flying solo." She quips, a slight smirk playing on the edge of her lips.

Morgan rolls his eyes and frowns.

  
"Baby Girl, please, not now." Morgan says unhappily.   
  
"Okay, you know I love you. So, what sparked that…lovely demonstration of U.S.T. left to fester too long? Blue balls run rampant"—   
  
"Garcia!" Morgan snaps, exasperated. His body clenches and relaxes as he sinks further into the chair.   
  
"I don't know what to do. He…Reid's my best friend and I'm— God, I bet he hates me. I fuckin' lost it in there. He's not…I'm not…" Morgan places his face in his hands.   
  
"Morgan." Garcia says firmly, all traces of playfulness gone. "Reid does not hate you. He didn't even know what happened. He was worried you got ill."   
  
Morgan sighs, staring at his hands.   
  
"So what. Just because he's worried, doesn't mean that he'll ever…feel the same way about me. That has nothing to do with that." Morgan looks up at Garcia.   
  
Garcia raises a skeptical brow.   
  
Morgan likes Reid.   
  
Reid likes Morgan.   
  
Morgan+Reid = Great Horizontal Playtime…Yes to all things sparkly, shiny and Rainbowie good.   
  
Garcia smiles.   
  
"Morgan, would it really hurt you to take a chance? You're Derek Morgan—   
  
Knight in shining armor—Man who flings bombs, puts others before himself, who's not afraid to comfort others, not afraid to be an awesomely sexy stud muffin."   
  
"Reid is the smexiest Genius that everyone underestimates who's been through hell and back more than anyone of us would like on count, who needs a bit of protecting but isn't afraid to offer it himself."   
  
"You two are like a set! You already got like…what? Over six years of friendship behind you? You both deserve each other. Who better to keep you both safe…happy?" Garcia beams at Morgan, who smiles back, a bit more confident.   
  
"Maybe you're right." Morgan says.   
  
"Those words did not just fall from those God-like lips? You have just been demoted to Demi-Godship, Der-bear. How dear you doubt thee Tech-Goddess of all things wonderful?"Garcia playfully bashes Morgan.   
  
He gets up and gives her the tightest hug and a chaste peck on the cheek. 

  
"I think I just melted a bit…let me compose myself!" She says with dramatic flair.   
  
"You on the other hand, Mister," She pokes Morgan hard planed chest, "better march your butt down there and kiss our resident genius senseless… to where he couldn't form more than a one syllable word, got that? I'm watching you!" She gives Morgan the evil eye as he laughs and starts towards the door.   
  
"Got you loud and clear." He says, saluting Garcia.   
  
"Thank you." He says, and she nods.   
  
He heads back towards the bull pen.   
  
Going to claim his Pretty Boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid slowly unwraps the sucker; a Charm's Blow Pop, Cherry. Super sized.

Morgan quietly makes his way to his seat, sinking down to finish with his paperwork. Damn, paperwork.   
  
He's surprised to find a steaming cup of coffee with a pink sticky note on it.   
  
**_Hope you feel better. Coffee helps right? I'm a Doctor, I should know, Right? :)_ **

Morgan smiles at Reid's messy handwriting. 

  
He takes a sip and practically groans, no literally, moans….reminiscent to his earlier 'incident.'   
  
Reid looks up and is rendered glassy eyed as Morgan enjoys the cup of coffee with an almost obscene pleasure; eyes closed, head slightly tilted back as his Adam's apple bobs. 

 

Reid bites back a groan of his own.   
  
Theories are not laws until tested and proven.   
  
Reid makes his way towards Morgan's desk…now or never to decide.   
  
"Hey Morgan, feeling better?" Reid asks innocently.   
  
Morgan's eyes snap open.   
  
"Yeah, thanks for thinking of me. I-um, appreciate it." Morgan rubs the back of his neck as Reid nods.   
  
"The coffee's just how- I-like it." Morgan falters as Reid props himself up on the edge of Morgan's desk, crossing his legs, whipping out a lollipop from his sweater's pocket. (Really, does Reid raid his mother's closet, borrowing her sweaters?)   
  
Reid slowly unwraps the sucker, a Charm's Blow Pop, Cherry. Super sized.   
  
Watching Morgan from the corner of his eye, he pretends to study the lollipop, biting his lip in serious concentration.   
  
"Did you know that Charles Dickens is the father of the Modern lollipop?" Reid looks at Morgan as he pokes the tip of his tongue out, swiping the very tip of the lollipop. He teases the candy with his tongue.   
  
**Three point eight seconds.** **  
****  
** **3.8 seconds is all it takes for Morgan to shift uncomfortably in his seat.**

  
Reid's in the perfect position to see Morgan spread his legs just a little bit wider, saluting him in the most pleasant of ways.   
  
Reid never knew he could have that effect on another human being…on Morgan. 

 

Not like this.   
  
Reid teases the tip of the candy again, and then swipes the circumference of the sucker.   
  
"Bet you didn't know that in 1988, the Tootsie Roll acquired the Charms Confection company. " Reid has a twinkle in his eyes as Morgan's fingers clench at his thighs.   
  
**_If I move Reid's gonna know. He probably already does. Think of something else…he's not fellating a sucker…he's talking about the most boring thing in the world. You do not want to slam him into the nearest flat surface and…gnh! Not working…_ ** ****_  
_   
"In the Tootsie production line, they incorporated the production of the Tootsie Pop, Blow Pops, and all the Charms lollipops to make Tootsie Roll Confectioners the largest lollipop manufacturer on the earth." Reid smirks as he experimentally takes the lollipop into his mouth, savoring the burst of cherry flavor on his tongue.   
  
He pushes the lollipop to the side of his cheek, it bulging as his throat muscles work to swallow, Adam's apple bobbing up and down.   
  
He wraps thin, delicate fingers around the stick and begins working the candy in and out of his mouth, eyes slightly rolling in satisfaction.   
  
After a minute, he pulls the sucker out of his mouth with a wet pop!   
  
Morgan's about to pop like a gag cigar as he takes in Reid's glistening lips, the sucker lying suggestively between them.   
  
It hurts— he wants to double over with the strain of holding back.   
  
Reid levels his gaze to Morgan's.   
  
**Set phasers from stun to kill.** **  
****  
** Reid gives a knowing smirk as he flicks out his tongue, swiping the ridge of the lollipop. ( **Really, what is the functionality for the ridge in a lollipop except to turn people on?** )   
  
Morgan outright groans, fists spasming in restraint.   
  
Reid licks the candy from base to tip, before taking the sucker in, cheeks hollowing, as he sucks lightly, and then starts slurping.   
  
Morgan can't take it anymore.   
  
He launches himself at Reid, twining his fingers in Reid's shirt, fisting Reid's hair.   
  
Morgan never told Reid how much he liked his short hair cut. Has always wondered what it's feel like to entangle his fingers in his hair…silky soft.   
  
It feels wonderful as he presses his lips to Reid's, kissing him senseless, like he's always wanted to.   
  
And the lollipop clatters to the desk, shattering, exposing the gum filled center to the surface.   
  
"Fuck Reid!" Morgan whispers harsh in the clash of noise of the B.A.U.   
  
Reid's tinged pink as he presses back with equal force, gripping Morgan for dear life.   
  
Morgan slides a thigh between Reid's legs and Reid grunts his surprise, thrusting up…and Oh! The wonderful world of friction!   
  
He shivers against him, shocked at Reid's apparent love to poke…and Morgan's supposed to be the tactile one.   
  
Reid starts to grind against him, gripping Morgan's neck as he tries to restrain himself. 

  
They kiss erratically;  the purest form of want, need, desire…love?   
  
Morgan gasps out as Reid nips him in just the right spot…   
  
Reid presses up at just the right time and angle…and oh, oh, oh!   
  
They tremble, stuttering to a stop.

 

If they go any further they’d be frotting in the bull pen. Hotch might frown upon that. 

 

And Reid can't seem to catch his breath just yet, and Morgan's heart's catching as he looks at Reid's tousled hair and disheveled clothes.   
  


"Well, desk sex at its finest! Good show, now look up at the camera." Prentiss says glibly, as she snaps a picture on her phone.

  
They've both gone boneless, and Reid blushes and looks away, biting his lip.   
  


He buries his face into Morgan’s shoulder. 

  
They can't form words… but Morgan has the mind to pull Reid into another kiss.   
  
A real one…I love you.   
  
**This is real. I'm not going anywhere. I need you to understand that.** **  
**  
All these words transferred through a simple touch of skin against skin. A shared moment passed through moist breath and sweaty skin.   
  
Reid has the mind to touch Morgan's cheek softly.   
  
**I know** .   
  
  
Morgan shifts off Reid, saying nothing as he heads off to the bathroom.   
  
Reid's stupefied as he stumbles after Morgan, straightening himself as he follows.    
  


Reid reaches the bathroom, grabbing paper towels and wetting them with cool water to wipe   
his face. 

 

Morgan smirks, handing him dry ones as well.  With trembling fingers, Reid accepts. 

  
"You okay, Pretty Boy?" Morgan's smirk replaced with worry.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just never…I'm not one to…" Reid chokes on his words, his effort in articulating what? He doesn't even know.   
  
"Yeah…About that. I-don't want this to be a…off hand thing. I mean it was great, but…" Morgan says, staring at Reid, whose disposition goes from uncertain to downright sad.   
  
"Right, I get it." Reid snaps at Morgan who studies Reid, before his eyes widen in understanding.   
  
"Pretty Boy, Reid. It was great…I mean better than great. It should be illegal, but I don't want this to be a one shot. I want the whole thing.   
  
I can't go home knowing that this is it. I want to do the awkward date thing, the getting to know you, not just the surface, but the real you. I…don't know what to say. I just…" Morgan is flustered, trying to get out everything he wants to say.   
  
Reid smiles slightly, kissing Morgan.   
  
"Okay, dinner at Amici's tonight…awkward dates is my area of expertise." Reid quips as Morgan beams.   
  
"You got it." Morgan wraps his arms around Reid waist, kissing him again.   
  
"Um, Morgan…not that I don't like the sudden kissing and…awesomeness, but I'd really like to get cleaned up now." Reid blushes scarlet, as Morgan snorts, but steps aside so that they both can clean up.   
  


///   
  


"I can never look at a Blow Pop the same way again." Prentiss says incredulously.   
  
"I agree." J.J. says, smirking at Garcia and Prentiss via Skype.   
  
"Tell me you got that on film!" She asks Garcia, who grins like the bird who got the canary.   
  
"Duh… the wonders of technology are that there's rewind and zoom…front row seats darlings!" She demonstrates her awesomeness by doing just so.   
  
They all are breathless as they watch Morgan and Reid stutter to a stop… gotta love technology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read. Let me know what you think?
> 
> Also there is a sequel to this lovely fic -  
> (Tongue)


End file.
